The present invention provides a novel griddle cleaning pad holder for holding abrasive griddle cleaning pads. Such pads are typically formed of filaments which are adhered together by a binder material which contains particulate abrasive material.
Commercial griddles are common to nearly every restaurant and in almost continuous use in so-call "fast food" restaurants. Such use causes residues to build-up and bake-on the griddle surface, producing a troublesome carbonized crust. This crust interferes with cooking, causes subsequently cooked foods to stick and may interfere with taste. Therefore, after an extended period of use, the griddle surface must be cleaned of residues. The usual way to clean a griddle surface is to abrade its surface while it is hot with an abrasive article such as a block or pumice or glass foam. Such products are fairly thick so that they are not difficult to hold with the hand.
Abrasive pads formed of filaments bonded together with a binder containing abrasive particles are also useful for cleaning griddle surfaces. Such pads, however, are somewhat difficult to hold by hand because they are generally made relatively thin. A holder therefore must be used or else the griddle surface must be permitted to cool before cleaning. Heretofore, such holders have been very complex and expensive or of the type which does not provide for mechanical engagement of the pad and the holder. In the latter type, the holder merely temporarily frictionally engages the pad by resting the holder on it pushing down on the pad while moving it about the griddle surface. Such an arrangement does not permit easy removal of the pad from the griddle surface and requires handling of the hot soiled pad.